Desde mi cielo
by Saruky
Summary: basado en una canción...bastante triste....dejarme un review plis!


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece...tampoco la canción xD

Nota de autor: Mery, este también es para ti ;)

Desde mi cielo 

Todo estaba oscuro, Ni una sola vela alumbraba la estancia, esas frías paredes de roca pura y ni una sola iluminación hacían la habitación más lúgubre de lo normal.

Cerro la puerta de color caoba lentamente y se sentó en la cama de doseles, pasó sus finos dedos por las sabanas de seda negras, y fijo su ojos dorados en una carta que había en la mesita de noche, de roble bien tallada, encendió la vela que había allí, y poniéndose las gafas para leer, cogió el pergamino para leerlo, todo estaba en silencio.

Trago con dificultad, mientras sus ojos vidriosos seguían las palabras que estaban escritas con una letra cursiva y fina, la de Sirius, sin duda. El, el había vuelto para dejar esa carta ahí...

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón _

_Os quiero decir adiós._

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Sirius había caído tras el velo, el no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera Harry, los dos estaban metidos en una pesadilla, no creían que el animago los hubiera abandonado, así de repente.

_Por que ha llegado la hora_

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí_

_¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!_

No podía ser cierto, no podía continuar sin el, ni Harry, ni el podían continuar sin Sirius, el les hacia sonreír cada mañana, el era el que pasaba cada noche de luna llena a su lado, y ahora continuar el camino sin el, era imposible.

La vida sin Sirius no tenia sentido.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volverte a sonreír._

Una lagrima solitaria, tan solitaria como estaba el ahora, resbaló por la rosada mejilla del hombre lobo, no podía pedirle que volviera a sonreír si el sonreía al verle, al besarle, al acariciarle, el sonreía por pasar un nuevo día a su lado, juntos como siempre, no podía pedirle que se volviera a enamorar si el estaba loco por Sirius, ni siquiera podía imaginarse compartir la vida con otra persona que no fuera el moreno, ni si quiera podía pensar besar otros labios que no fueran los de Padfoot, no podía.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme._

El tampoco podría olvidarlo, nunca, siempre estaría Sirius en su mente, pero sobretodo estaría en su corazón, recordaba todas las noches que habían pasado juntos, y sobretodo las de luna llena, cuanto había sufrido al dañarlo sin querer, cuanto habían sufrido por amarse, amarse en silencio, cuanto había sufrido al ver a Sirius sonreír a otra persona, esos celos, o sufrir por amor cuando Sirius hacia una de sus locuras, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de su perrito, esa espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba, le quería tanto, le iba a echar tanto de menos.

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida, _

_Que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, _

_Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

Sirius, un Sirius transparente miraba a su Remus tras unas cortinas de la ventana de la habitación, estaba detrás de Moony, igualmente no le podría ver, era un fantasma, la cruda realidad era que estaba muerto, pero al menos a su lado tenia a su gran amigo James, ayudándole.

-Te cuidaré Moony-susurró Sirius-te amo tanto, y casi nunca te lo dije en vida...-los grises ojos de Padfoot estaban más brillantes que de costumbre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Remus, hacia más frío en la habitación que nunca.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,_

_Y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más"._

_No hay nada que reprochar_

Remus no paraba de llorar, y es que en realidad Sirius expresaba en esas líneas sus sentimientos, lo que el realmente pensaba, y si, pudo hacer mucho más. Podría haber impedido la muerte de su amante, incluso morir el en su lugar...le faltaba aire, y hipaba de tanto llorar, se tumbó en la cama para relajarse, y poco a poco se quedó dormido con la carta en las manos.

-Moony tu no tuviste la culpa-dijo Sirius acercándose a la cara de Remus, su voz llegaba lejana, y por mucho que intentase acariciar el cuello del licántropo su mano lo traspasaba.

_Ya no hay demonios_

En el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo 

_Todos los besos que no te di._

-Podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos-susurró mirando como Moony dormía tranquilamente, de vez en cuando suspirando fuertemente.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida, _

_Que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, _

_Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

Sirius se alejó un poco de su gran amor, acercándose a las cortinas, donde estaba James mirando la imagen, viendo a sus dos amigos, el era el ángel protector de Sirius.

-Déjame, solo una ultima vez, por favor-suplicó Sirius-solo quiero poder besarle una ultima vez, decirle que le amo, poder acariciarlo...

James asintió sin decir nada, en ese momento tras una pequeña luz blanquecina que salió de Prongs, Sirius se convirtió menos transparente que antes.

Padfoot cogió una manta y tapó a Remus, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara, Moony seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi_

_Y Muero otra vez si lloráis._

Con su pulgar recorrió el camino de las lagrimas secas que habían dejado marca en las mejillas de Remus, ahora si podía acariciarlo, sentir de nuevo le tacto de su piel.

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,_

_Y soy feliz._

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar._

_Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar._

-Te amo Remus-susurró Sirius mirándole tiernamente

Remus suspiró-yo también, Sirius-contesto inconscientemente

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida, _

_Que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, _

_Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

-Sirius es hora de irnos-dijo James tras la espalda de Padfoot-es hora de marchar

-Solo un segundo, Prongs, solo un beso más-y volviendo a besar a Remus en los labios, volviendo a degustar esos labios con sabor a chocolate se volvió otra vez transparente, de nuevo sin poder tocarlo.

_Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,_

_Y os acunaré en los sueños, _

_Y espantaré todos los miedos._

-Dile a Harry que también lo quiero-susurró Sirius a su oído

-Lo haré-volvió a contestar Remus dormido

_Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan,_

_La libertad y la esperanza._

Y era cierto no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de James y Lily, ahora solo tocaba esperar para volverse a encontrar con su amor perdido.

-os echaré de menos...-dijo Padfoot desapareciendo junto a sus mejores amigos.

"Yo nunca os olvidaré" 

Remus despertó de golpe, tenia frío, sin embargo estaba tapado por una manta, juraría que el no se había tapado, y que alguien muy querido había regresado a su lado, notaba su olor en la habitación, de nuevo los dos juntos por ultima vez. Desde entonces hay una estrella que en el cielo cuida de él, esperándole, y así algún día volverse a encontrar.

Fin


End file.
